Un toque femenino
by Dessirenya
Summary: Seis vampiras y un humano aparecen el las vidas de Yui Komori y los hermanos Sakamakis, y no queda de otra que aceptarlos, pues son el resultado de uno de los experimentos de Reiji Vajillas Locas. Yui no tendrá problemas en convivir con los nuevos habitantes, pero, ¿Cómo lidiarán los hermanos con una versión femenina de ellos mismos? (Mal resumen, lo sé, pero denme una oportunidad)
1. ¿De dónde salieron?

**Hola :) Aquí les traigo otra historia que se metió a mi cabeza y comenzó martillear pidiendo salir. La idea surgió mientras veía imágenes de las versiones femeninas de los chicos, y creí que sería divertido hacerlos convivir con ellas... Por supuesto, no haré a un lado "Ninfomanía". Con la gripe (estoy muriendo D: ) y el puente, espero poder avanzar con ambas historias. De neuvo, acepto sugerencias... ya saben, si quieren romance, desmadre, alcohol, lemon... Sólo pidan y yo complazco. **

**Ahora si, a empezar.**

* * *

**¿De dónde salieron?**

Todos observaban con la boca abierta a las siete personas que habían frente a ellos. Seis chicas y un chico, que devolvían las miradas de la misma forma. De forma sincronizada, cada par de ojos buscó a sus equivalentes, y una chispa de simpatía brotaba al encontrarse.

La primera persona extraña era una chica de ondulado y esponjoso cabello rubio anaranjado en las puntas, ojos azules de expresión adormilada, algo alta, de unos 19 años. La segunda era una joven de unos 18 años, con largo cabello negro que se enrollaba en forma de tirabuzones, buen cuerpo y expresión seria. Seguía una jovencita de aire travieso, curvas marcadas, cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, ojos verdes de mirada felina, unos 17 años, delicado rostro, y una enorme sonrisa. A un lado, una joven de melena de fuego y ojos parecidos a los de la castaña, pechos pequeños y largas piernas, sonreía con aires de superioridad. Seguía una chica de larguísimos cabellos lilas, y unos enormes ojos de el mismo color, marcados por grandes ojeras, pequeña y de aire inocénte. La última chica de la fila era una albina de cabello rosa claro que llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos sangre y rostro bello, pero inexpresivo. Todas eran bellísimas. Un poco más apartado, se encontraba un rubio pálido de ojos rosas, que irradiaba timidez a kilómetros, pero aún así, era bastante guapo.

La confusión que reinaba en el ambiente era casi tangible, igual que el silencio... Pero éste último fue roto por un largo chiflido de Laito, el más pervertido de los Sakamakis, lo que les hizo notar a todos que los "recién llegados" se encontraban completamente desnudos. Más de uno enrojeció al notar este detalle, en especial Yui, y el chico desconocido.

-Eh... Yo... Chicas... Deberían... Ponerse algo...- Balbuceó Yui, más roja que el pelo de Ayato.

-Oh, vamos Bitch-Chan, no seas aguafiestas- Canturreó el castaño.

-Llévate a las y dales algo para vestirse.- Ordenó Reiji, tratando de no tartamudear. -Subaru, dale algo al chico, y regresa inmediatamente después.-

El albino no protestó. Lo extraño de la situación lo había dejado tan perturbado que ni siquiera era capaz de discutir. Tímidamente, el ojirosa lo siguió. No tardó mucho en regresar.

Nadie sabía que decir, estaban bastánte confundidos.

-Y bien... ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- Preguntó Shu, al que hasta se e había quitado el sueño de la impresión.

-Supongo... Que tendremos que cuidarlos.- Musitó Reiji.

-Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes con siete chicas viviendo con nosotros... -Canturreó el del sombrero, sacando una gota de la cabeza de todos.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando, Reiji?- Soltó el albino, quien por fin había recuperado el habla.

Reiji suspiró, y miró a todos sus hermanos con un aire de culpabilidad que no le pasó desapercibido a nadie... Era obvio quien era el único capaz de hacer algo así...

El cuatro ojos había estado estudiando una pócima que separaba y extraía la esencia femenina (en caso de los hombre) y la masculina (para mujeres) sin saber que resultados podían traer. Era una fórmula aparentemente insignificante, que nunca antes había sido estudiada con detenimiento. El pensaba probarla con algún animal silvestre, pero de alguna forma, terminó en el jugo del desayuno. Lo último que recordaba fue que todos perdieron la conciencia, y al despertar, se encontraban ante esos extraños tan familiares.

-¿Importa?-

-Bueno, ya sabemos que estuviste jugando al científico loco de nuevo, y estos son los resultados.- Bufó Ayato.

-Acertaste- Respondió el pelinegro, sin ganas de discutir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar... En específico, seis vampiresas que ahora eran su responsabilidad... Y como extra, un humano.

* * *

**Esto fue como un pequeño prólogo para que se den una idea de por dónde va la historia... Me duele la cabeza, así que no pondré más. Abrazos, chao.**

**By: Dessirenya**


	2. Cartas de presentación

**Hola lectoras c: El día de hoy tal vez actualice varias veces mis fics... Razón: Tengo puente hasta el sábado, y como mi gripe parece ser más que eso (una cosa maligna que me taladra la cabeza, me dejó afónica en pocas horas y no me permitió dormir en toda la maldita madrugada...) tal vez ni siquiera vaya a una fiesta a la que fui invitada esta noche... Como sea, al diablo la autocompasión; en el poco tiempo que dormí me la pasé soñando con ideas para mi historias, y cada vez que me levantaba, me daban ganas de tomar la computadora y ponerme a escribir , así que... A darle (?)**

**Gracias a Komori Kanade y a MikoHyuga94 por ser las primeras en comentar, me alegra que les guste lo poco que llevo :D**

**Ahora si, comencemos.**

* * *

**Cartas de presentación**

La primera chica en aparecer nuevamente en la sala, fue la castaña, precariamente vestida con un camisón rosa bastante ligero, ya que era de las únicas cosas de Yui que le habían quedado. A pesar de estar bastante descubierta, no se inmutó, más bien les guiñó un ojo coquétamente a los vampiros. Segundos después, apareció el rubio ojirosa, quien al ver a la castaña, se sonrojó violentamente y clavó la vista en el suelo. El resto de las chicas llegaron vestidas de forma más decente, menos la pelinegra, quien se notaba sumamente incómoda con el camisón gris que llevaba.

-Por favor,tomen asiento- Pidió Reiji de manera cortés. Todos obedecieron, acomodándose los chicos en un amplio sofá, y las chicas en otro.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar primero. La pelinegra trataba de estirar el camisón para cubrir más de sus piernas, mientras la castaña las cruzaba coquétamente, revelando más piel de la debida. La chica abina se cruzó de brazos y bufó, exasperada, y la pelirroja golpeteaba nerviosamente el suelo con un pie. Yui y el ojirosa miraban nerviosamente a todos los presentes, incapaces de emitir cualquier sonido.

-¿Esto tardará mucho?- La voz que resonó, suave y delicada, provenía de la rubia de ojos azules, aparentemente la mayor del grupo. Trató de reprimir un bostezo, sin conseguirlo. -Si es así, despiértenme cuando alguien diga algo.- E inmediatamente después de decir estas palabras, se quedó dormida, sacando una gotita de la cabeza de todos los presentes, menos Shu, que la observaba sonriendo con complicidad.

-Que mala educación...- Susurró la pelinegra, molesta.

-Oh, y son dos.- Contestó su contraparte masculina. -Me sorprende que el lastre que tengo a un lado siga despierto...

-Ya se durmió.-

Ante el comentario de la pelinegra, los presentes clavaron las miradas en el rubio, quien estaba profundamente dormido, y nuevamente les salió una gotita en la cabeza a todos.

-Que desagradable.- Murmuraron los pelinegros al mismo tiempo, de una forma bastante tierna y cómica. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron de forma sincera.

-Ejem- Carraspeó molesto Ayato. -Lamento interrumpir su precioso momento, pero creo que tenemos cosas que arreglar.- Los vampiros albinos sólo chasqueron la lengua, exasperados.

-Bien, hay que aclarar todo de una vez.- Apuntó la pelinegra.- Por favor... Eh... -

-Reiji- Dijo el pelinegro, al notar que tenía la vista fija en el.

-Ejem, si, Reiji... ¿Podrías despertar a tu hermano?-

-Yo me encargo de eso.- Dijo Ayato con una enorme sonrisa. -Hey, tú, pelirroja, ven conmigo.- Ordenó

-¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes, idiota?- Respondió, furiosa. Teniendo el mismo carácter, si se ponían a discutir, nada bueno podía salir...

-No deberías retar a Ore-Sama de esa manera, mocosa insolente.-

-¿Ore-Sama? Pfff, que patético.-Respondió riendo con sorna.- No me has dado razón para respetarte.-

-Basta, los dos.- Ordenó secamente Reiji. Ayato sólo bufó, tomó a la pelirroja de la muñeca y se teletrasportó fuera de la sala, volviendo pocos segundos después. Sin previo aviso, ambos soltaron dos jarras de agua fría sobre sus hermanos mayores, salpicando a los furiosos pelinegros, que estaban echando fuego por los ojos. Ellos dos sólo reían a carcajadas, contagiando su risa a los castaños, quienes habían estado intercambiando miradas insinuantes todo ese tiempo, y expresión de confusión por parte de los empapados ojiazules, al igual que la ira de los pelinegros, sólo empeoraba toda la cosa. Kanato se puso a chillar, mientras la niña de ojos lilas se hacía un ovillo. Finalmente, un manotazo de Subaru, que terminó destrozando la mesa de centro, hizo parar en seco todo el desorden.

-Bien...- Musitó Reiji, mientras limpiaba sus salpicadas gafas...- Primero que nada, ¿Están conscientes de como es que han terminado aquí?- Las vampiras y el humano asintieron. De alguna forma, estaban consientes de todo, y por alguna extraña razón, no necesitaron pedir detalles para saber que decían la verdad.

-En ese caso- Prosiguió. -Sólo queda informarles que vivirán con nosotros, y no quiero que protesten, pues será inútil.-

La advertencia de Reiji resultó innecesaria, pues consideraban que cualquier otra cosa hubiera estado fuera de lugar.

-Bueno, ya que las cosas han quedado aclaradas, y que nuestra relación será muy larga.- Dijo un empapado (y por una vez bien despierto) Shu. -Creo que deberíamos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Shu Sakamaki, y soy el mayor de los hermanos.

-Reiji Sakamaki, segundo hijo.- Cortó el pelinegro, antes de que el rubio prosiguiera.

-Laito Sakamaki, mayor de los trillizos... Si alguna de ustedes quiere divertirse, sólo llámenme- Dijo con su clásico tono cantarín.

-Ayato, Ayato-Sama u Ore-Sama para ustedes.-

-Yo soy Kanato.- Dijo educádamente el ojilila.- Y éste es Teddy- Añadió, señalando con la mirada al oso de peluche que tenía aferrado a su pecho.

-Tsk... Que pérdida de tiempo... - Bufó el albino.- Soy Subaru.-

-Etto... -Musitó tímidamente la pequeña rubia, quien se había mantenido al margen todo éste tiempo.- Mi nombre es Yui, Yui Komori.-

Fue entonces, al momento de las segundas presentaciones, cuándo notaron que ninguno de los recién llegados tenía un nombre, detalle que incluso ellos habían pasado por alto.

-Regina es un nombre muy sofisticado...- Soltó el pelinegro, haciendo que su contraparte sonriera.

-Me Agrada.-

-Bien, entonces, nos quedaremos con Regina Sakamaki.- Sentenció el segundo de los hermanos.

-Sara es fácil de recordar y suena bien.- Musitó Shu, nuevamente adormilado.

-Me da igual.- Respondió la versión femenina del rubio sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, aceptando su nuevo nombre de esa manera. Inmediatamente después, volvió a dormirse.

-Kana es un nombre bonito, ¿nee Teddy? - Añadió el ojilila, como si esas palabras fueran dirigidas al peluche.

-Kana es lindo...- Secundó la pequeña loli.

-Reiko sería un nombre muy apropiado para una belleza como tú- Canturreó el castaño, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa y un guiñido coqueto en señal de aprobación.

-Ayame. -Sentenció el pelirrojo. La chica estuvo apunto de protestar por el tono insolente usado... pero se contuvo, pues le gustaba su nombre.

-Acabemos con esto rápido. Sakura está bien.- Farfulló el chico albino.

-Bueno... Tal vez Ryu...- No la dejaron terminar, pues varios de los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Ryu? ¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Ayato, levantando una ceja. Si en verdad aquel chico era una versión femenina de Yui, lo último a lo que podía parecerse era a un dragón.

-Es un nombre bonito... Claro, si el está de acuerdo...- Murmuró, roja a más no poder.

-Ryu está bien...- Musitó el ojirosa, también sonrojado.

Era un bonito momento, todos lanzándose miradas de simpatía, incluso Ayato y Ayame, de quienes se podría afirmar que en un futuro no muy lejano causarían estragos a causa de un guerra de egos... Pero en ese momento, todo parecía ser perfecto... Justo por eso, no podía durar demasiado.

-Aún hay algo que debemos hacer...- Murmuró el mayor de los hermanos. -Y supongo que Reiji estará de acuerdo en que, por más desagradable que parezca, tendremos que informar de esto a "_esa persona"._-

-Por una vez, estás en lo cierto- Farfulló el pelinegro. -Señoritas, Subaru las conducirá a las habitaciones subterreanas, dónde encontrarán lo necesario para para ponerse presentables. -Regina dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pues se sentía incomoda estando tan "expuesta", en especial por las lujuriosas miradas que Laito le dedicaba.- Esta noche, tendremos visita.-

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- Exclamó Subaru, visiblemente molesto

-No perdamos el tiempo con tus niñerías, sólo hazlo. -

El albino soltó un gruñido, pero obedeció, indicándole a las chicas con un gesto que lo siguieran. Los otros seis chicos se quedaron parados ahí, observándolos mientras se perdían por uno de los tantos pasillos. Sólo Reiji notó que Regina tropezaba discretamente en el camino... Si eran tan parecidos como se suponía, probablemente no habría problema en cederle alguno de sus lentes de repuesto, seguramente necesitarían la misma graduación.

* * *

**Regina... No sé, me gusta mucho, tal vez tenga que ver con que ese es el nombre de mi hermanita, una chica con porte serio y elegante, pero aún así, muy linda... No sé, la adoro :3 **

**Y bueno, los demás nombres, no sé, aparecieron por ahí (?) Menos Kana, ese era obvio desde un inicio. Me pareció divertido llamar a un personaje tan tímido como lo sería la versión masculina de de Yui con un nombre que contrastara fuertemente con su carácter. **

**Ah, y si quieren romance, romance tendrán ;) ¿Qué parejas les gustarían?**

**Por: Dessirenya**


	3. Convivencia familiar

**Holi :D ¿Qué mejor para hacer en domingo que actualizar uno de tus fics? Posiblemente muchas cosas, pero yo soy demasiado floja para eso c: A demás, ando de cruda (?) Nah, esa ni yo me la creo. Pero bueno, pocas coas son más placenteras que pasar el fin de semana al más puro estilo Shu Sakamaki, así que, si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión (mi cama y yo) nos declaro unidos por todas las de la ley, hasta que la escuela nos separe... Fuera de relajo, será un fin de semana tranquilo.**

**RavenWhite97, realmente me siento halagada de que te guste mi forma de escribir, siento que eres alguien de quien un "me gusta como vas" es algo digno de celebrar, o no sé xD Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos, ya me han dicho que los signos de puntuación me causan problemas.**

**AbrilDark, me alegro de que te guste c:**

**CammiRV: Coincido, dos iguales no funcionaría. Originalmente tenía planeado un Yui-Ryu, pero lo estoy dudando mucho. Creo que ya tengo parejas, eso si.**

**Y como Spoiler... ya tengo las parejas de... Shu, Reiji, y Tsunbaru... Si quieren, en el otro capítulo hago Spoiler de quienes son las chicas con pareja.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

**Convivencia familiar**

-Bien, ya lo he llamado.- Anunció Reiji a todos los presentes.

Sus hermanos, Ryu y Yui y Sakura: El resto de las chicas aún se encontraban arreglándose, pues tenían la orden de hacer lo mejor posible con su aspecto, para dar una "buena impresión". Yui no quería atraer demasiado la atención, así que solo se colocó un vestido rosa pastel de tirantes, unas zapatillas bajas a juego y algo de brillo labial. Sakura tampoco quería llamar la atención: en su corta estancia en ese mundo, había quedado claro que ser extremadamente femenina no era lo suyo, pero obligada por sus hermanas, se había puesto un vestido negro sin mangas que se ajustaba sólo en el busto y después caía hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, pero aún así resaltaba su delicada figura, no tan exuberante como la de Reiko, pero tampoco era plana como Ayame o Yui. Unas zapatillas negras de tacón corrido con brillantes plateados, y un collar plateado con un pequeño corazón. Eso si; no hubo fuerza en ese mundo que la obligara a usar maquillaje. Simplemente se había colocado una delgada diadema a juego con los zapatos, y así, se veía hermosa.

-Vaya par de hermosuras- Canturreó Laito, acercándose con una sonrisa lasciva.- No te pongas celosa, Bitch-Chan, pero creo que esta noche mis atenciones serán de la pequeña Sakura.- y acompañó esa última frase de una caricia en una mejilla de la susodicha.

Subaru, completamente fuera de sus cabales, se aproximo a su hermano, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes, pero no fue necesario; La hermosa albina le había propinado tal puñetazo que el castaño había ido a parar al suelo, donde trataba de disimular su enorme sorpresa bajo una sonrisa. ¿No era obvio que la versión femenina de Subaru fuera temperamental y fuerte? Aún así, parecía imposible que una chica de un aspecto tan delicado fuera TAN fuerte. La sensación de humedad le indicó que estaba sangrando por la nariz. Era una suerte que sanaran rápido, pues si no, hubiera tenido que explicarle a su padre que la chica más joven de la casa le había roto la nariz de un solo golpe.

Como no tenía suficiente, la pelirosa le soltó un fuerte puntapié en las costillas al indefenso vampiro. Subaru no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada, menos tras ver las caras de estupefacción de sus hermanos y Ryu. Yui estaba horrorizada, pero le daba miedo acercarse a la furiosa Sakura... Como a cualquier persona con una pizca de cordura.

-Vuelve a tocarme, pedazo de escoria, y te castro.- Susurró en un tono tan frío que le heló la sangre a casi todos los presentes, menos a Subaru, quien se encontraba rodando de la risa en el suelo, como si se tratara de una excelente broma, aunque el mejor que nadie sabía que la amenaza de su "hermanita" era muy seria.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó la dulce voz de Kana, quien acababa de aparecer y observaba extrañada la escena. -¿Por qué Raito-Kun está sangrando, Sakura-Chan tan furiosa y Subaru-Kun hace ruidos tan extraños?-

La pequeña parecía una muñeca de porcelana: Un corto vestido de seda lila con vuelos, una gruesa cinta negra que ceñía su delicada cintura y tirantes gruesos, zapatos bajos negros, medias de encaje negro que le llegaban a las rodillas, una gargantilla del mismo color y el largo cabello recogido en dos coletas altas decoradas con moños a juego con el vestido; las puntas llegaban un poco más abajo de su cintura.

-Nada grave.- Respondió Subaru, tratando de recobrar la compostura.- Sólo pusieron a Laito en su lugar por primera vez.-

Saliendo del estado de shock que les había provocado ver a Sakura golpeando al pervertido, cayeron en uno nuevo al percatarse de un hecho extraordinario... ¿Subaru riendo? Y más asombroso aún, ¿a carcajadas? Unas horas ahí, y los nuevos habitantes ya habían puesto el mundo de cabeza.

-Sakura, no lo mates aún. Ven, vamos a dar un paseo, eso te ayudará a calmarte.- Ofreció Subaru amablemente. La chica sonrió un poco, le dirigió una última mirada de asco al chico que yacía a sus pies, y sin decir palabra, salió en compañía del otro albino.

-Que... ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar aquí?- Preguntó Ayato, aún en estado de Shock.

-No tengo la más remota idea.- Respondió Shu.- Pero seamos sinceros- Esbozó una enorme sonrisa.- Laito se lo merecía.-

-¿Se merecía qué?- La dulce voz, cargada de curiosidad, pertenecía a Sara. Ella venía ataviada con un vestido verde brillante suficientemente entallado como para marcar perfectamente sus curvas y unas zapatillas a juego que había elegido al azahar, demasiado perezosa para pensarlo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una perfecta trenza de lado, cortesía de Regina; se veía sexy y ni siquiera era consiente de ello.

-¡Hey!- Protestó Raito, ligeramente irritado- No hablen de mi como si no estuviera.- Y volviendo a esbozar su sonrisa de violador del bosque, añadió- Por cierto, también ustedes dos se ven muuuy bien.-

-Gracias- Musitaron Sara y Kana, la una demasiado adormilada y la otra demasiado inocente para detectar el tono pervertido del castaño.

-¿Quieres que también te rompa los dientes?- Soltó Shu, quien no sabía que lo incomodaba más; que se metiera con su "versión femenina", o que molestara a una criatura de aspecto tan inocente como la pelilila.

-Ejem...- Carraspeó Reiji- Como decía... Esa persona llegará dentro de tres horas, y la cena debe estar lista para ese entonces. Yui, Ryu, vendrán a la cocina para ayudar. En cuanto vean a Regina, infórmenle que también debe ayudar.

-¡Oie! ¿Por qué solo ellos?- Protestó Ayato.

-Shu y Sara son demasiado flojos- Los susodichos no escucharon el comentario porque se habían largado a dormir en la sala- Kanato y Kana se comerían todo, Subaru y Sakura han ido a perderse quien sabe a dónde, y, seamos realistas; tú y Laito destrozarían mi preciosa cocina, como la otra vez- Su voz se volvió más recelosa- Y seguramente sus contrapartes harían los mismo. Por otro lado, Yui cocina de forma bastante aceptable, seguramente el humano lo hará de la misma manera... Y de Regina, ni hablar; su ayuda será sumamente útil.- Dijo eso último con una nota de orgullo.

-Tsk, como sea. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Replicó el pelirrojo, con su ego herido.

* * *

Unas horas después, todo estaba listo. No habían tenido ningún contratiempo, y tanto Regina como Ryu habían resultado excelentes cocineros. Ayame y Reiko aún no aparecían; según Regina, seguían arreglándose... Las dos habían resultado terriblemente vanidosas.

Todos escucharon el timbre (recientemente instalado, a petición de Yui) sonar.

-¡Yo abro!-

Karlheinz estaba más que sorprendido por la invitación de sus hijos: No era un secreto que la relación que sostenía con ellos era pésima. Había aceptado venir, más que por cariño, por curiosidad. Y cual no sería su sorpresa cuando una perciosa jovencita, de bellos ojos rojos enmarcados por enormes pestañas, largos cabellos azabache que caían agraciadamente formando tirabuzones y lentes idénticos a los de su segundo hijo, vestida con un elegante vestido de tonos carmín y negro, le abrió la puerta.

-Usted debe ser Karlheinz. Por favor, pase, lo estábamos esperando.- Dijo la pelinegra, con una cálida Sonrisa.

-Disculpa... Pero... ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, bastante sorprendido.

-Cierto, disculpe mi descortesía, debí presentarme primero. Mi nombre es Regina Sakamaki... Y podría decirse que soy su hija.-

* * *

**Bien, pensaba hacer el capítulo exclusivamente sobre la cena... Pero se extendió de más, y ya saben (o deben saber) que soy muy floja e impaciente... Mientra escribía esto, decidí quien será la pareja de Laito, ¿ya tienen una idea de quién es la afortunada? las otras las tengo a medio decidir.**

**El próximo capítulo será bastante informativo... Espero que le haya gustado el de hoy. **

**Por: Dessirenya.**


	4. Preguntas y respuestas

**Holi c: Lamento tardar tanto (no importa que muchos tarden meses en actualizar, para mi esto es mucho) sólo que... Ya saben, escuela, y el hecho de que la página se cayó un rato... Y luego mi flojera... Meh, lo de siempre...**

**Sobre las chicas a las que ya les conseguí pareja, son las siguientes: Sara, Ayame, Kana y Sakura, por lo tanto, en el bando de los solteros tenemos a Kanato, Ryu, Ayato y... Creo que ya .-. Pueden hacer pareja con: Yui, Regina o Reiko. Los resultados se someterán a votaciones (?) Seh, a votaciones será.**

**Si quieren saber como van las parejas, no voy a spoilear por aquí, mejor les dejo el link de mi "esquema" de parejas, a un lado de varias fotos de los chicos con coronitas de flores (Mucho tiempo libre). Como no aparecerá en azulito, copien y peguen: **

**Dessirenya / fotos / a.421951294636028.1073741831.131556140342213 / 421951324636025 /? Type = 1 &amp; teatro**

* * *

**Preguntas y respuestas**

Karlheinz pasó al comedor en estado de Shock, y no salió de ese estado hasta un rato después, ya que habían sido presentados Ryu, Sakura, Kana y Sara. Ayame y Reiko habían aparecido varios minutos después de que todos se habían acomodado en el comedor; la pelirroja e había tardado horas solo en decidir por un vestido, y había obligado a su "querida hermana mayor" a quedarse para hacerle compañía.

-Que falta de educación.- Farfulló Reiji cuando ambas chicas tomaron asiento. Habló lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, pero aún así, su comentario fue ignorado olímpicamente.

-Debía suponer que faltaban dos...- Musitó el rey de los vampiros, después de soltar un largo suspiro.

Con Reiji demasiado indignado por haber sido ignorado, y los hermanos mayores durmiendo descaradamente, el deber de presentar a las recién llegadas recayó en manos de Regina, quien lo asumió con dignidad. Poco después, el asunto de los retrasos quedó ignorado ante las delicias de la cena. Ya más tranquilo, Papamaki decidió que tenía derecho a saber con detalle que diablos estaba pasando, y aunque no la pidió de la forma más civilizada (el mismo Subaru se sintió envidia) los cuatro ojos se encargaron de explicarle todo lo referente al experimento... Que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que una creación de Karlheinz.

-Pero... El libro en el que hallé la formula...- Musitó Reiji.

-¿Lo encontraste en mi biblioteca, no? La mayor parte de libros que están allí son obras de mi autoría.- Respondió, con una leve nota de orgullo.

-¿Eso es verdad... señor?- Preguntó Yui con timidez, asombrada, sin saber de que manera dirigirse al rey de los vampiros.

-Claro que si, niña.- Respondió, con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad.

-Debías tener mucho tiempo libre, ¿No?- Ante la sorpresa de todos, era Shu el que había hablado. Nadie notó cuando despertó.

-Si te vas a despertar solamente para decir idioteces, mejor no lo hagas.- Musitó Reiji.

-Si tanto insistes...- El ojiazul se puso de pie, tomando a Sarah de la mano para encaminarse a los sillones.

-¡No irás a ningún lado, maldito holgazán!- Gritó el albino, azotando la mesa. -¡Créeme que no me gusta nada tener que soportar la presencia de _ese sujeto!-_ Al decir eso, señaló a su padre- Así que si está aquí, ¡No no seré el único que tendrá que soportarlo! ¿Queda claro?-

-Subaru, compórtate.- Ordenó Reiji, exasperado. -De todas maneras, deberíamos pasar todos a la sala.-

El albino chasqueó la lengua, visíblemente irritado. Por su parte, Karlheinz no pareció inmutarse ante esa evidente muestra de hostilidad, cosa que irritó más al pelirrosa. De todas maneras, nadie dijo nada al momento de pasar a la sala.

-Bien...- Dijo Laito, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen del asunto. -Como tu eres el inventor de la pócima, supongo que podrás responder a nuestras dudas, ¿No es así?- Todos se sorprendieron un poco ante la repentina muestra de interés del castaño, pues la mayoría tenía la opinión de que el joven era de los que iba por la vida sin darle importancia a nada.

-En efecto, Laito.- Respondió, con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad.- Estoy dispuesto a resolver todas sus dudas.-

-Bien. - Esta vez el que habló, sorprendiendo enormemente a los presentes, fue Kanato.- ¿Se quedarán para siempre, cierto?-

Esa era una pregunta que nadie se había planteado, y que dejó sin aliento a todos los chicos.

* * *

**Si si si, muy corto, lo sé. La tercera parte del capítulo promedio... Pero sólo quiero que vean que no pienso dejar de actualizar. **

**Prometo hacer un capi más largo pronto :3**

**Por cierto, gracias Daira-Sakamaki por seguir esta historia también ;)**

**Por: Dessirenya.**


	5. Más preguntas y más respuestas

**Holi C: El último capítulo que escribí fue muy corto... Pero estaba desinspirada, y bueno, aún lo estoy, así que si no queda tan bien, ya saben por qué fue; de todas formas, lo intentaré. **

**Sin más que agregar... A darle (?)**

* * *

**Más preguntas y más respuestas**

-Eso... ¿Eso es verdad...?- Preguntó Subaru con voz sombría. Repentinamente, todos estaban muy serios (y despiertos). Se miraban los unos a los otros con pesar, y miedo. La respuesta de el rey de los vampiros los había golpeado... Y muy duro.

Era duro, muy duro. No llevaban demasiado tiempo ahí, pero ya no tenían idea de que hacer si los perdían... Extraño, ya que los vampiros no eran famosos por ser sentimentales, pero en ese momento cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera jurado lo contrario. Los causantes del revuelo estaban tranquilos a pesar e todo, como si no les hubieran dicho más que la hora... Mientras el mundo de seis vampiros y una humana se desmoronaba.

-Si tengo que dar mi sangre para que Ryu-Kun viva, lo haré.- Dijo con una determinación desconocida en ella, la última persona que esperaban fuera capaz de acabar con el silencio. -Incluso ahora mismo, si fuera necesario.-

-Yui... No lo permitiría...- Musitó su contraparte, conmovido.

-No es pregunta.- Ahora si, todos estaban en Shock... Yui era la última persona en la que pensaban encontrar tanto valor... Pero todos habían subestimado la grandeza de su corazón. Ellos mismos se cuestionaban si serían capaces de dar su vida por la de sus "hermanas"... Pero muy en el fondo, sabían que lo eran. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo hacer que aceptaran? No hacerlo sería traicionarse a ellos mismos, y eso era algo con lo que ninguno podría vivir.

-Vaya vergüenza... Ser padre de puros idiotas. ¿Realmente se lo han creído?- Preguntó Karlheinz, tratando de no soltarse a reír como colegiala que ha ingerido hongos alucinógenos por accidente- Era una broma... Nadie aquí tiene que suicidarse.-

Catorce pares de ojos lo miraron de forma homicida: Sí, hasta Ryu y Yui. Era más que obvio que a nadie le había hecho gracia la broma.

-Ustedes lo agarran y yo lo violo- Dijo Laito, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-Entendido.- Dijeron todos de forma sombría.

Al ver como todos se abalanzaban sobre él, Karlheinz sintió pánico por un momento, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura: Era el rey de los vampiros, y no iba a permitir que unos mocosos lo intimidaran.

-Todos se calman en este mismo momento.- La autoridad en su voz era tal que obedecieron sin chistar.- Se nota que no tienen sentido del humor...-

-Danos una buena razón para no dejar que Raito te viole- Dijo Subaru en un susurro frío.

-Porque su padre y Rey de los vampiros, así que me deben respeto, porque los destrozaría si intentaran hacerme algo y finalmente, porque en el remoto caso de que lograran hacerme algo, no contestaría a ninguna de sus preguntas.- Sonrió satisfecho. La última era la única razón válida para los hermanos, pero era bastante buena.

-Tsk.-

Después de unas miradas homicidas más, todos volvieron a clamarse.

-Y bien... Dinos viejo, sin chistesitos... ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden vivir?- Preguntó Shu.

-Bueno, eso varía. La pócima es el resultado de la unión entre ciencia y hechicería. Cuando le arrancamos un brazo a una estrella de mar, este se regenera, pero del brazo nace otra estrella idéntica a la primera, dando como resultado a dos individuos genéticamente muy similares, pero no idénticos; digamos que lo que pasó con ustedes fue algo parecido, solo que la pócima hace los mismo con el cuerpo y alma, por lo tanto...

-Eso no contesta la pregunta de Shu.- Interumpió Ayato.

-Cállate y déjame terminar, que a eso voy...- El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.- Bueno, por lo tanto, en caso de el humano,, tendrá el periodo de vida de un humano ordinario y en el caso de las encantadoras jovencitas, tendrán la eternidad de los inmortales. Pero queda algo más: como les dije, al ser producto de hechicería y no sólo ciencia, hay una conexión permanente entre las contrapartes, así que, en caso de que alguno llegara a morir, su equivalente también lo haría. Por cierto, gracias a esa conexión, también podrán sentir cualquier emoción negativa fuerte que sienta el otro, o presentir si se encuentra en peligro. Es algo extraño, pero simple.-

-Bueno, tal vez así Chichinashi deje de hacer tantas estupideces- Comentó Ayato, haciendo que algunos rieran un poco y Yui se sonrojara.

-Ayato, no creo que sea correcto que llames así a Yui-Chan, tomando en cuenta que Ayame está peor.- Comentó Kanato.

-¡Cálla, enano!- Exclamó ofendida la susodicha.

-Ni que tu estuvieras tan alta...-

-Siguiente pregunta.- De esta forma, el rey vampiro cortó en seco la futura discusión.

-¿Podemos acostarnos con ellas?- Al oír eso, algunos como Kana, Yui, Subaru, Ryu y Sakura, se sonrojaron; otros, como Reiji, Shu, Regina, Kanato y Sara, se dieron una palmada en la frente. Obviamente, la pregunta era de Raito.

-Si Raito, pueden acostarse con ellas.- Respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Perfecto.- Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Pero... es poco recomendable: a diferencia de las vampiresas normales, estas jovencitas tienen la misma fuerza que ustedes: Por lo tanto, posiblemente no saldrían ilesos. El único al que podrían violar sin riesgos sería a Ryu, pero dudo mucho que...-

-Habla por ellos- Interrumpió Reiko, mientras miraba al humano de forma depredadora. El chico tuvo un escalofrío.

-La pregunta de Raito me ha traído una cosa a la mente...-

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Regina.

-Creo... que sería buena idea que se emparejaran entre ustedes.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamó la mayoría.

-¡Pido A Sakura-chan! - Canturreó Raito.

-¡SI LA TOCAS, DATE POR MUERTO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! Vociferó Subaru, en modo Hermano/Celoso/Posesivo-On

-¡NI LO SUEÑES, MALDITO PERVERTIDO- Gritó la albina, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Casualmente, el maldito pervertido se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella, así que, mientras gritaba, la chica lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó al suelo.

-Lo que les decía de la fuerza...- Murmuró Papamaki.

-Hahaha... Como si yo pudiera fijarme en alguno de ellos.- Comentó Ayame en tono burlesco.

-Tranquila, nadie sería capaz de soportar a la clon de Ayato por mucho tiempo- Comentó Subaru en tono burlón, ya más tranquilo. La pelirroja se levantó de forma amenazadora y se puso frente a él, echando fuego por los ojos.

-Atrévete a repetirlo de nuevo.- Susurró la chica.

-Sólo quedan tres preguntas.- Comentó Karlheinz en voz alta, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-!¿Qué?¡ ¡¿Por qué?!- Gritó Ayato.

-Que solo quedan dos preguntas, y porque ya me hartaron con su mal comportamiento. Bien, ya solo les queda una.- Contestó de lo más calmado.

Ayato se mordió la lengua para no contestar a gritos mientras los demás lo fulminaban con la mirada: al fin de cuentas, ese viejo era su padre.

-Bien...- Dijo Reiji. - De todas maneras, ya resolviste nuestras principales dudadas. Entonces... ¿Por qué dices que sería buena idea emparejarnos con ellas? ¿No eso sería una forma de incesto?- Algunos lo fulminaron con la mirada por gastar la última pregunta sin consultas, pero nadie dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, también tenían curiosidad.

-Era solo una, pero bueno, haré la vista gorda... Digamos que se podría preservar nuestro linaje... Y los hijos serían criaturas muy poderosas... Y si, sería incesto, pero ¿A quién le importa? Entre los vampiros no existen las enfermedades genéticas de los humanos.- Al terminar de hablar, se pudo de pie- Bueno... Se acabaron las preguntas, así que ya no tengo nada más que hacer.

-Disculpe...- Era la tímida voz de Yui - Sé que ya no quedan más preguntas pero...-

-Adelante.- Dijo Heinz, animándola con una sonrisa. Después de todo, ella no había armado revuelo.

-¿Por qué razón creo la pócima?-

-Oh... eso- Su sonrisa se amplió.- Estaba muy aburrido.-

* * *

Después de esa agitada cena, todos estaban cansados. Reiji, queriendo dormir lo antes posible, repartió las habitaciones al azar. Los vampiros tenían todos los cuartos en el mismo pasillo, con una habitación vacía de distancia entre los unos y los otros, y Yui dormía en la habitación contigua a la e Ayato. Las habitaciones de distancia estaban arregladas, por lo que simplemente se le proporcionó una pijama a cada nuevo integrante, y todos entraron a una habitación al azar.

Sara estaba tan cansada que no se tomó la molestia de ponerse el pijama: Se quitó el vestido, las zapatillas y se tiró a la cama en ropa interior, sin molestarse en taparse... No sé dio cuenta que eligió una habitación que ya estaba ocupada: La de Reiji.

Después de recoger la mesa, el pelinegro entró tan exhausto que no se fijó en la presencia invasora. Se puso la pijama, cepilló sus dientes, y se dirigió a su cama. Entonces, al ver que alguien estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, soltó una maldición: Tenía que ser la maldita clon de el holgazán.

-Ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de vestirse- Murmuró irritado. Entonces, la observó bien: La ropa interior esa sencilla, mal combinada: Unas bragas azules de gatitos, y un sujetador de encaje amarillo. "_Hasta ese grado llega su pereza" _pensó. Pero, después de todo, era hombre... Bueno, vampiro, pero del género masculino... Y no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo de la chica. Con esa ropa interior infantil, ese cuerpo perfecto tan expuesto, la trenza medio deshecha, la expresión de paz en su perfecto rostro... Se veía tierna y deseable a la vez. El pelinegro pensaba eso, cuando se auto proporcionó una bofetada mental. Era la versión femenina de todo lo que odiaba.

"_Pero eso no hace que se vea menos linda"_Pensó, reprendiéndose otra vez.

-Hey, despierta.- Dijo, al tiempo que le sacudía el hombro.

-Déjame en paz- Contestó, entre sueños, irritando a Reiji con su insolente respuesta. Aún así, el vampiro no se sacaba de la cabeza la idea de que su piel era lo más suave que había tocado.

-Bueno, por una noche, no pasa nada.- Con agilidad para no despertarla (aunque igual, tenía el sueño muy pesado) sacó las sabanas sobre las que estaba acostada para cubrirla, apagó la luz, y se metió con ella entre las cobijas.

En algún punto de la noche, entre sueños ella lo abrazó como si de una almohada se tratase, y él no encontró la manera de quitársela de encima, aunque de todas maneras, no podría decirse que realmente lo intentó.

* * *

**Tenía otra idea sobre lo que pasa a la hora de dormir, pero creo que la guardaré para otro capítulo. Eso fue algo espontaneo (Inspiración-Chan ha vuelto). Por cierto, feliz 14 de febrero.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer. Me alegra que el fic esté teniendo éxito (?)**

**Prometo tratar de actualizar pronto, y... Creo que ya tengo todas las parejas.**

**Por: Dessirenya**


	6. ¡Sorpresa!

**Hola :D Sé que actualicé ayer, y que en teoría es turno de ninfomanía, y que tengo que estudiar para mi exposición de química, y hacer las biografías que me dejaron en historia, y la investigación de español... Pero me entró inspiración, y ni que hacerle (?)**

**Me llegó una idea, una sorpresa para las lectoras... Y para mi misma. Algo que le dará un giro inesperado a la historia, y la modificaráun poco, pero me dará más material. ¿Tienen una idea de lo que es? **

**Contestando Reviews (si, hoy estoy de ánimo): **

**Komori Kanade, Mikohyuga94, Michelle, Jazsmith, me alegra que les haya gustado, y también les deseo feliz día.**

**OtakuDL: Lo sé, Papamaki es un loquisho... Y espérate a lo que falta xD**

**Marychan: Esa pareja será un desmadre, y me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**CarmmiRv: Ya sé... pero los contrastes son lo divertido (?)**

**Ahora si, que empiece el desmadre (?)**

* * *

**¡Sorpresa!**

Al salir de la mansión Sakamaki, Karlheinz tenía una idea en la cabeza, y una vez que eso pasaba, nada lo detenía. Si sus hijos llegaban a mezclarse con sus contrapartes (cosa que seguro pasaría) la raza de vampiros resultante sería extremadamente poderosa, pero, aunque había detectado ciertas afinidades entre ellos durante la cena, simplemente sabía que sería imposible hacer que algunos de los integrantes se mezclaran con otros; además, había notado la mirada que uno de sus hijos le dirigía a la humana. Sería una nueva raza poderosa, pero aún así, de escasos especímenes: Necesitaba más conejillos de indias, y no podía ir tomando víctimas entre la comunidad vampírica al azar: debían tener cierto control sobre ellos, para garantizar su seguridad cuando esa nueva raza dominara... Y por suerte, sabía a dónde dirigirse.

* * *

-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una visita tan temprano?- Se preguntó en voz alta Subaru, bastante molesto. Ya llevaba un par de horas despierto, pues el siempre madrugaba, pero aún así, las visitas significaban una interrupción a su paz matutina. Odiaba las visitas, aunque era una suerte que no las recibieran con regularidad... Mejor dicho, recibían dos o tres cada década.

De todas maneras, el era el único despierto, así que no le quedaba de otra que abrir. De mala gana, lo hizo, encontrándose con una enorme y desagradable sorpresa: Eran los Mukamis, sus no tan queridos hermanastros.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- Preguntó e albino con cara de pocos amigos.

-Créenos que a nosotros no nos hace mucha gracia tener que venir, pero hemos recibido órdenes.- Respondió Ruki de mala gana.

-¿Qué clase de órdenes?- Preguntó con desconfianza.

Como toda respuesta, Ruki le entregó un papelito. El albino lo arrebató de mala gana y comenzó a leerlo, y mientras lo hacía, se iba poniendo más pálido de lo habitual.

-¡VENGAN TODOS A LA SALA AHORA MISMO!- Gritó el Sakamaki, para que lo oyeran tanto los que se encontraban el la puerta (a quienes les quedaron doliendo los oídos) y todos los habitantes de la mansión. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Reiji, empijamado y despeinado, bajara con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué es todo éste escándalo?- Preguntó, visiblemente irritado. Sin decir palabra, Subaru le entregó el famoso papelito. Mitad curioso, mitad fastidiado, el pelinegro lo leyó, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo está eso de que se quedarán a vivir con nosotros?- Preguntó en un susurro frío.

-¿Quiénes se quedarán a vivir con nosotros?- Preguntó Kana, quien acababa de aparecer con cara adormilada, también con el pijama puesto.

-¿Y ella quién es?- Preguntó Kou, extrañado.

-Bueno, ella...- Comenzó Reiji.

-Soy Kana. ¿Ustedes son los que se quedarán a vivir con nosotros?-

-Tal parece...- Murmuró Yuma, molesto.

-Si es así, como mínimo debemos saber sus nombres- Dijo Regina, entrando en escena ataviada con un elegante camisón gris. -Yo soy Regina Sakamaki, y es un placer conocerlos. -

-¿No se supone que la única chica en éste lugar era M-Neko-Chan?- Preguntó Kou.- Aunque de todas maneras, así las cosas serán más divertidas- Añadió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo... Que ellos están en la misma situación que nosotros... Si miran bien... Las chicas se parecen a alguno de ellos...- Murmuró Azusa a modo de que sólo sus hermanos pudieran escucharlos.

-Es verdad. A demás, dijo que se apellidaba Sakamaki...- Corroboró Ruki, usando el mismo tono.- En ese caso, faltan otras cuatro...-

-Si van a decir algo, díganlo en voz alta.- Ayame también había aparecido, usando sólo una camiseta que le quedaba bastante grande, seguramente de Ayato.

-Tres.- Corrigió Ruki.

-Oigan...- Musitó Subaru, dándose cuenta de algo- En la nota decía que los ocho debían quedarse en la mansión... ¿Quiénes son los otros cuatro?- Preguntó el albino.

-Probablemente las cuatro chicas que están afuera- Dijo Sakura mientras entraba por la puerta principal, ya vestida, con unos jeans viejos rotos, una camiseta negra, unas botas de Subaru (había tenido que usar muchos calcetines para que le quedaran) y una chaqueta de la misma persona.

-Dos- Continuó con la cuenta regresiva Ruki.

-¿Cuatro chicas?- Preguntó Reiji, extrañado.

-Voy por ellas.- Dijo Yuma mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Preguntó Ayato, quien había aparecido solamente con los boxers puestos.

-Los Mukamis se quedarán a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante, según parece.- Explicó Reiji.- Y por favor, ponte algo, Ayato.-

-Tsk. Sólo no se metan con mis cosas.- Musitó, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para vestirse.

En ese momento, Yuma entró acompañando de cuatro chicas, vestidas precariamente con las ropas de los Mukamis. Una llevaba el largo cabello negro que se volvía blanco en las puntas acomodado en una trenza desatada; sus ojos grises ayudaban a acentuar la expresión fría de su rostro, de estatura media y buen cuerpo, sin resultar voluminosa. La segunda era una joven de sonrisa coqueta, figura delicada de bailarina con curvas, heterocromía: ojo izquierdo color azul, claro ojo derecho color rojo, cubierto casi totalmente por un flequillo que llegaba a la altura de su mejilla; los largos cabellos rubios ondulados caían en cascada hasta media espalda. La tercera chica era la más alta de todas, con un aproximado de 173 centímetros de estatura, grandes ojos marrones, figura indescifrable bajo la amplia camisa, y cabello ondulado color marrón en varias capas, de las cuales la última le llegaba a la cintura. La última chica del grupo era casi tan bajita como Kana, sus ojos grises miraban fijamente hacia el suelo, más por timidez que por miedo; la cabellera era negra, con un corte triangular, en el cual la parte más corta llegaba a los hombros y la más larga pasaba de la cintura. Las cuatro bonitas a su manera, recordándoles una reciente escena bastante similar.

-Ellas son Ariasu, Nymphadora, Emi y Selene Mukami- Fue presentándolas Ruki mientras las señalaba- Podríamos decir que son nuestras hermanas.- Añadió.

En eso entró Yui ya vestida, completamente roja y con marcas en el cuello: Se había encontrado a Ayato semidesnudo en el camino, quién había aprovechado para morderla, argumentando que al haber nuevas personas en la mansión, debía dejar en claro que era de su propiedad. La rubia ya estaba acostumbrada a las mordidas, pues podría decirse que eran su pan de cada día, pero el haber visto al pelirrojo tan descubierto... Bueno, esa era la razón de que hubiera tartamudeado al decir "Buenos días".

-Nfu nfu. ¿Quiénes son éstas preciosuras?- Dijo Laito, quien acababa de aparecer, también ya vestido. -Obviamente, me refiero a las chicas.- Añadió, mirando con asco a los Mukami.

-Nuestras versiones femeninas- Dijo Yuma, burlón.

-Pues no están nada mal para...- El pervertido fue interrumpido por una voz perezosa.

-Ustedes son demasiado ruidosos- Dijo Sara, sin voltear a verlos dirigiéndose a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Al verla, todos se quedaron mudos de golpe: Seguía exactamente igual a como se había dormido, o sea, despeinada y en ropa interior.

-Si Sakura-Chan también duerme así, me encantaría verla en pijama- Comentó alegremente Laito. Unos segundos después, se encontraba en el suelo con un pie en la cabeza. Nadie trató de quitársela de encima.

-Yo me la llevo- Y después de soltar un suspiro, Regina fue a la cocina, donde su hermana se había quedado dormida, sin disposición para moverse. Ante eso, se dió una palmada en la frente y decidió llamar a la -según ella- persona más funcional de esa familia.

-¡Reiji! ¿Podrías venir un segundo?-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Por favor, llévala a su cuarto. Yo la vestiré.-

-¿P-Por qué yo?- Los colores se le habían subido a la cabeza.

-Porque eres el único útil acá- Respondió, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

El vampiro se limitó a chasquear la lengua y obedecer, tratando de deshacerse del molesto sonrojo. Al pasar por la sala con la rubia en brazos, evitó mirar a sus hermanos.

-Hoy en la mañana he visto a mi hermana mayor salir del cuarto de Reiji, y hace unos segundos lo he visto pasar con ella en brazos... Me pregunto que clase de cosas estarán haciendo.- Comento Reiko, haciendo su aparición.

-Espiar a los demás es algo de muy mal gusto.- Comentó Ruki.

-No tengo la culpa de estar frente al cuarto de Reiji... Por cierto, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó, refiriendose más a los chicos que a las chicas, con una enorme sonrisa libidinosa.

-Preferimos que estén todos presentes, para evitar presentarnos más veces de las necesarias... Así que por favor, traigan a los que faltan.- Sentenció el mayor de el clan Mukami.

-Voy por Shu y Ayato- Informó Subaru.

-Y yo por Kanato- Anunció Kana.

-Iré por Ryu.- Musitó Yui.

Minutos después, todos estaban en la sala, incluyendo a Sara, a quien Regina había vestido y Reiji había tenido que traer en brazos nuevamente.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- Preguntó Kanato.

-Eso mismo quisiéramos saber.- Dijo Kou... -Aunque según tengo entendido, somos nosotros en mujeres.-

-¿Cómo es que eso pasó?- Preguntó Reiji.

-Bueno...- Empezó Ruki.- Ayer en la noche, recibimos una visita de Karlheinz. Apenas pasó, nos roció con un líquido, empezó a correr en círculos mientras reía como maniaco y después de eso nadie recuerda nada. Cuando despertamos, ellas habían aparecido de la nada.- Señaló a las Mukamis.- Y padre había desaparecido. Encontramos una nota que decía que las cuidaramos, y que si queríamos más explicaciones, les preguntaramos a ustedes, ya que de todas maneras debíamos vivir aquí de ahora en adelante.-

-Ese viejo...- Murmuró Shu.

-Bueno... Dijo Ryu con una sonrisa amistosa.- Ya que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante, espero que nos llevemos bien.-

-Yo creo que las cosas se pondrán muy divertidas- Comentó Laito.

-Concuerdo con el del sombrero.- Dijo Nymphadora, hablando por primera vez.

-A las formalidades de una vez. Hay que presentarnos.- Ordenó Ruki. Reiji gruñó: no le gustaba que alguien más diera órdenes.

* * *

**¡Chachán! Los Mukamis se han unido :D **

**No me habían terminado de convencer algunas parejas, pero no quería cambiar otras, así que decidí agregar más variedad. Si quieren Spoiler de como quedarán las parejas (ya las tengo toda) busquen en mi página de facebook (Link de facebook/Dessirenya) dentro del album "Mucho tiempo libre". **

**Me despido por un rato.**

**Por: Dessirenya**


	7. Donde caben siete, caben veintidós

**No sé cuanto llevo sin actualizar, pero de nuevo, estoy empezando un capítulo a sabiendas de que no lo voy a terminar de una sentada... No importa, por algo se empieza. En este momento, debo hacer la tarea de computo de una amiga (se aprovechan de mi talento natural para paint (?)) un cuadro (ni se pintar) y creo que ya (?) Pero aún así, es algo pesado... De todas maneras, sirve para distraerme de mi mini crisis depresiva y de tanta tarea. Las parejas ya están, pero puede ser que hayan cambios, aunque lo dudo.**

**No puedo complacer a todas las lectoras, y se que NUNCA podré hacer una movida de la historia sin encontrar a alguien que no esté completamente convencida. La única manera de que todos los detalles queden a tu antojo (y aún así, es muy difícil) es escribiendo tu mismo la historia... Pero al ya saber lo que va a pasar, pierde parte de la magia. Aclaro: escribir me entretiene y lo disfruto, pero no leer mi propia obra... Simplemente, conozco demasiado a todos y todo. **

**Basta de reflexiones, mejor empiezo xD**

* * *

**Donde caben siete, caben ****veintidós**

Cuando Kanato vio a la chica más pequeña de todas, la de cabellos negros y ojos grises que contrastaban notablemente con la palidez de su tersa piel, con su apariencia frágil y etérea, se ocupó de aprenderse bien su nombre, pues había decidido que ella sería su muñeca desde que había llegado a la sala, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que la eternidad la venciera para tomarla. No es que le importara matarla en ese mismo momento, delante de todos sus hermanos, pero había tenido algún percance con el Mukami que era su contraparte, y debía admitir que, a pesar de su apariencia y actitud de uke sumiso, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba... De todas formas, sería su muñeca, y nada ni nadie iba a impedir eso.

Con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, Kanato tomó a Selene de la muñeca, y la arrastró consigo hacia los pasillos. Con un gesto solo perceptible para la receptora, el pelilila invitó a Kana a seguirlo, cosa que ella hizo gustosa, dando pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo. De esa manera, los tres se perdieron rumbo a las habitaciones, dos de ellos brincoteando y una mirando al resto de los presentes con ojos suplicantes mientras era arrastrada hacia un lugar desconocido.

-Saben... No considero seguro dejarla sola con ese par...- Comentó Yuma.

-Yo iré a cuidar que no la maten.- Se ofreció Subaru, ante el escepticismo de todos. -Sakura, ¿Vienes?-

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer...- Y ambos se alejaron en la misma dirección de el trío anterior, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Ya en los pasillos, lejos de los ojos y oídos curiosos, la albina preguntó:

-¿Por qué te ofreciste a venir?-

-Oh...- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras hablaba.- Sé a donde van... Y las paredes de ese lugar tienen algo muy interesante...-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde Kanato guardaba sus muñecas de cera, descubrieron uno de los secretos más secretos de la familia... De dónde sacaba las cosas para las muñecas. Una de las paredes en realidad era una especie de puerta que conducía al taller secreto de Kanato, donde tenía un área designada para la disección, otra para el recubrimiento de cera, la de peinados y por último, la sección más grande de todas, la de diseño de vestidos; esa última era tan magnifica, que fácilmente podría ser la envidia de las mejores tiendas de moda de París... Tenía montones de maniquís con vestidos hechos o a medio hacer, telas de todo tipo, maquinas de costura y montones de bocetos (hechos por Kanato) pegados en una pared. Obviamente, al haber solo una persona con acceso a esa habitación era obvio quien era autor de todo. Al ver el panorama, Subaru se quedó parado como idiota durante varios minutos, hasta que Sakura, quien a pesar ser muy poco femenina se había entusiasmado, le dio una bofetada que lo despabiló por completo.

-Subaru... Si por alguna extraña razón llegara a casarme... Quiero que Kanato haga mi vestido.-

-Si eso quiere mi pequeña Sakura, así será...- Susurró alguien sobre su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó al tiempo que se giraba para darle una patada voladora a el culpable de su susto.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí...- Subaru tomó aire antes de continuar- maldito pervertido?-

-Nfu Nfu... Yo solamente creí que sería divertido acompañarlos... Jamás pensé que Sakura-Chan me recibiría con tanto entucias...- No pudo terminar, pues un grito desgarrador los interrumpió... El grito de un pelilila furioso.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ!-

* * *

Mientras Subaru, Raito, Sakura, Kanato, Selene y Kana se divertían, Yuma había decidido que debía recorrer la zona, y así ver en que partes podía iniciar un nuevo huerto.

-Yo... Iré por ahí.- Dijo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Voy contigo.- En un instante, Emi estaba a un lado de Yuma.

-Los acompaño...- Ante la sorpresa de todos, Shu se había levantado del sillón y se había acercado a los exploradores. -¿Sara?-

-Suena bien...- También ella se puso de pie.

-Iré con ustedes- Eso NADIE se lo esperaba. La respuesta salió casi inconcientemente de los labios de Reiji en cuanto Sara decidió unirse al grupo. Por alguna extraña razón, había decidido que no pensaba dejarla sin supervisión con Yuma... - Tengo que... Eh... -"Invetanta algo rápido" pensó- Ver que no se metan a la zona secreta.

-¿Zona secreta?- Preguntó Ayato.

-Es secreta.-

Y de esa forma, los cinco salieron, dejando un profundo silencio entre los restantes.

-Eh... Chicas... ¿Quieren ir a la plaza?- Preguntó tímidamente Yui, para aliviar la tensión.

-¿Por qué solamente las mujeres, Chichinashi?- Preguntó una voz recelosa.

-Bueno... Ayato-Kun... La verdad... No creo que nos tengan paciencia... Ya sabes... Las compras...-

-Que se vayan solas- Dictaminó Ruki, horrorizado ante la idea de acompañar a siete probarse ropa.

-Bien... Ayato, ¿Podrías darme las llaves del coche?- Preguntó timidamente la rubia.

-¿Sabes conducir Chichinashi?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, algo sorprendido.

-Si...-

-Bah, toma- Dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves.

* * *

Una vez que Kanato se recuperó un poco del disgusto que le provocó que descubrieran su secreto, las cosas en la habitación estuvieron relativamente tranquilas... Habían quedado un par de maniquís rotos, y por poco trata de asesinarlos a todos, pero Sakura lo había calmado halagando su trabajo. Ahora, Kana se encontraba probando peinados para una asustada Selene, Kanato eligiendo entre los vestidos que ya tenía hechos y Subaru junto a Sakura... Era algo interesante de ver.

Resulta que Subaru conocía bien la habitación de las muñecas, pues iba ahí frecuentemente. Una vez descubrió por error que esas paredes eran aproximadamente diez veces más gruesas que las de el resto de la mansión, a demás de ser d un material mucho más resistente, así que se le volvió costumbre ir a esa habitación para "divertirse" y ahora, habiendo encontrado a una chica igual de fuerte que él, le pareció divertido hacer una competencia. Raito observaba divertido como ambos se turnaban para ver quien lograba hacerle mas daño a la pared. La competencia era bastante pareja, pero se notaba que ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

-¡Supera eso!- Gritó Sakura emocionada al ver que había hecho una enorme grieta.

-Tsk... Presumida... Ni que fuera la gran cosa...- Gruñó Subaru.

Estaban todos abstraidos en lo suyo, hasta que un grito retumbó en las paredes de la habitación, mientras el olor a sangre inundaba las fosas nasales de todos. Subaru apretó los puños furioso al ver la manera brutal en la que Kanato mordía a Selene, y estuvo a punto de molerlo a golpes, pero notó que los labios de la ojigris se curvaban en una leve sonrisa, y algunos gemidos de placer se mezclaban con los de dolor. Lo estaba disfrutando.

-Vámonos Sakura... Mejor los dejemos solos.-

-Tsk... Como sea.-

-Raito, Kana, también se van.-

-Pero...- Empezó Laito, quien se la estaba pasando de lo lindo viendo la escena.-

-Si no lo haces, te romperé los dientes.-

-Nfu... Solamente porque quiero estar con Sakura-Chan...-

Iban a irse, cuando notaron que Kana seguía plantada en su lugar. Chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia, Subaru se la echó al hombro como a un costal de papas, ignorando los chillidos y pataleos de la pequeña pelilila. De esa forma, dejaron la habitación libre para el pelilila sádico y la ojigris masoquista, quienes estaban tan abstraídos en lo suyo, que no habían notado nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas iban charlando animadamente el la Limusina camino a la plaza. Al final, Yui no había tenido que manejar, pues el chofer se había ofrecido a llevarlas. Ayame, Reiko y Nymphadora se encontraban charlando con entusiasmo, mientras Ariasu y Regina seguían la plática con menos interés. Yui se limitaba a observar por la ventana, sintiéndose demasiado intimidada por la compañía de las hermosas vampiresas.

-Hey, Yui... No te quedes en el rincón... Luego me pesará en la consciencia- Dijo Nymphadora mientras la jalaba de un brazo para acercarla a el grupo. -No te vamos a morder.- Añadió con un guiño travieso.

-Yo... Bueno...- Tartamudeó.

-Estábamos hablando de cuál de todos los chicos está mas bueno.- Canturreó Reiko, haciendo que la ojirrosa enrojeciera hasta las orejas.- ¿Tú que opinas?-

-Y-yo.. Este.. Y-y-yo..-

-No tienes que responder si no quieres- Dijo Ariasu poniendo los ojos en blanco, arrancando de esa forma un suspiro de alivio del pecho de la rubia.

La conversación siguió, y una pequeña sonrisa fue apareciendo en los labios de la rubia. "Tal vez... Lleguemos a ser amigas" Pensó.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, ni Sara ni Shu se habían quedado dormidos durante el paseo: todo lo contrario, parecían bastante animados. Era el efecto que los castaños tenían sobre ellos, la alegría que sólo los verdaderos amigos proporcionan... Reiji sabía que Yuma en realidad era Edgar, el amigo de Shu durante su infancia... Los otros dos lo desconocían, pero desde que se habían visto habían sentido empatía el uno por el otro... A demás, al pelinegro no le pasaban desapercibidas las sonrisas que Emi y Shu intercambiaban. Muerto de celos, pero sin atreverse a interrumpir, el pelinegro notó como la rubia reía con un chiste de Yuma. Sabía que estaba era un terreno al que nunca tendría acceso.

Sólo esperaba que eso no importara al momento de ganarse el corazón de la rubia... En caso de no lograr evitar que echara raíces en el suyo propio. "Por quétuvo que ser la maldita holgazana" se lamentó en silencio.

* * *

Los chicos habían tratado de jugar cartas para matar el tiempo, pero era inútil... Kou y Ayato hacían trampa, y los demás con eran muy buenos.

-Ya me harté- Soltó Ayato, arrojando sus cartas.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos a un bar?- Sugirió Kou.

-No veo por que no...- Dijo Ruki.

* * *

**Estoy feliiizzzzz... Pasé Química :D Creo que cuando me lo dijeron grité de la emoción y abracé a alguien... Eso me dejó de ánimos para apuntar ideas sueltas en un cuaderno, y ahora empecé a darles forma. Por cierto, hice un pequeño cambio con las parejas. Ya saben dónde encontrarán el nuevo esquema.**

**Prometo mucho desmadre en el otro cap.**

**By:Dessirenya**


	8. Perfume y licor

**Bueno... Ahora sí llevo bastante sin actualizar... Pero ya estoy aquí con el octavo capítulo. No prometo actualizar tan seguido como los primeros días, pero eso sí, no dejaré el fic botado. La verdad es que, aunque tengo las ideas semi-organizadas, son muchas, y me da algo de flojera... Pero de todas formas, lo intentaré. Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Perfume y licor**

Subaru, Laito, Kana y Sakura se encontraban en la habitación de Subaru, muertos de aburrimiento. Llevaban unos veinte minutos ahí, sin saber que decir para romper el silencio, con exepción de Laito, que se la pasaba tratando de tocarle las piernas a Sakura, haciéndola enfurecer. La pequeña Kana se encontraba en una esquina, jugando con su largo cabello, mientras resoplaba furiosa porque no le habían permitido quedarse a ver el espectáculo.

-Oye Bitch-Chan... ¿Y si nos perdemos una rato por ahí? Dudo que a Subaru le importe si nos vamos juntos una hora o dos...- Murmuró el castaño al oído de la albina.

-¡¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LLAMAS BITCH-CHAN?!- Vociferó la pelirrosa.

-Oh... Bueno... Decidí que de ahora en adelante, mi única Bitch-Chan serás tú...- Susurró sensualmente.- Entonces, ¿qué dices?... Prometo que te haré gemir como no tiene ide...- No pudo terminar, porque como ya era costumbre, Sakura lo interrumpió con un golpe. Para ser específicos, esta vez fue una patada en los bajos.

-Sakura-Chan... ¿Y si lo lanzas por la ventana? Hace demasiado ruido...- Comentó Kana con un tono de voz inocente, mientras trenzaba un mechón de su largo cabello. Después, hubo un segundo de silencio en el que se pudo palpar el peligro en el aire.

-¿Subaru?- Un brillo peligroso apareció en los ojos de la albina.

-Sakura.- El mismo brillo apareció en los ojos de Subaru.

-Mierda...- Susurró Laito, tratando de retroceder.

* * *

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente por el jardín de la casa. Como las chicas se habían llevado el auto, tendrían que tomar encontrar otro medio de transporte. Se encontraban muy entretenidos decidiendo si ir a pie, en autobús o taxi, cuándo algo los interrumpió.

-¡WAAAAAAAA!-

Todos se alejaron corriendo para evitar que la cosa que venía del cielo cayera sobre ellos.

-¿Es Laito?- Preguntó Ayato extrañado, observando desde una distancia prudente.

-Tal parece.- Comentó Ruki, también observando el cuerpo inmóvil del castaño.

-¿Está vivo?- Preguntó Ryu, visíblemente preocupado.

-Mmm...- Kou se acercó al bulto con sombrero (que milagrosamente aún seguía en su cabeza) y le dio un puntapie en las costillas, haciendo que Laito gimiera de dolor.- Seh, no hay de que preocuparse, está vivo.- Anunció, haciendo un gesto de "no tiene importancia" con la mano.

* * *

-Sakura, Subaru... ¿No creen que debieron abrir la ventana por lo menos?- Preguntó Kana, con más curiosidad que preocupación, mientras observaba el agujero que había quedado en el cristal.

-Nah.- Contestaron los albinos al unísono.

* * *

-Eso... debe doler mucho...- Comentó Azusa con aire pensativo.

-¿Podrían dejar de murmurar y ayudarme?- Gimió el castaño.

-Ya que.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que Laito se recuperó y se sacudió un poco la tierra que tenía impregnada, Ayato lo invitó a unirse al grupo, cosa que el castaño aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Iremos a un lugar con stripers?- Preguntó con voz cantarina. Al oírlo, tanto Azusa como Ryu se sonrojaron.

-No lo habíamos pensado pero... ¡ADELANTE!- Gritó Kou emocionado, haciendo que Ruki se diera una palmada en la frente.

-Entonces... ¿Iremos en taxi?- Preguntó Ryu, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ahora que recuerdo...- Comentó Ayato- Tengo un BMW en la cochera... Lo compré hace dos años, pero casi no lo uso...-

-Pudiste haberlo dicho antes.- Le regañó Ruki.

-Tsk... Ya te dije que lo había olvidado.-

-Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Laito, emocionado de una forma sobrenatural.

-¡Pido ir adelante!- Gritó Kou mientras daba saltitos.

* * *

-¿Qué será todo ese escándalo?- Preguntó Yuma.

-Ni idea...- Musitó Shu, observando el horizonte.

-Espero que no estén haciendo desorden.- Comentó Reiji mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Tranquílo...- Susurró Sara mientras se paraba sobre las puntas de los pies para poder acariciarle la cabeza.- No pasará nada por una vez que te relajes.-

El suave tacto de la mano de la rubia hizo que el azabache enrojeciera. Nervioso, trató de girarse para que nadie lo notara, pero la rubia aprovechó para dar un salto, subirse a su espalda y rodearlo con manos y pies. Al observar la escena, los demás no pudieron contener las carcajadas. La cara de Reiji era un poema, aunque por suerte para él, nadie podía verla.

-A veces... Simplemente hay que dejarse llevar...- Susurró la vampiresa al oído de Reiji, sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que podían tener sus palabras. Al oír eso, y sentir el roce entre su oreja y los labios de la chica, se puso aún más nervioso. No entendía que diablos le estaba pasando, y estaba considerando en irse a la mansión para buscar alguna pócima que pudiese regular su pulso, cuándo unas risas lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Eso se ve muy divertido!- Gritó Emi. Al hacerlo, saltó a la espalda de Shu, quien a pesar de la sorpresa reaccionó rápido y se agachó para dejarla subir. -¿Qué tal una carrera?-

-Ustedes están locos.- Dijo reiji, tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz.

-Vamos Reiji...- Pidió la rubia, modisqueando su oreja, gesto inocente para ella e insoportablemente seductor para el de lentes.-

-Sara, déjalo. No dejes que ese amargado estropee la diversión. Yo te llevo.- Ofreció Yuma, mientras miraba al de cabellos negros con desprecio.

Al oír eso, algo ardió dentro de el pecho de Reiji. Tomó las manos de Sara y las apretó en un gesto delicado y firme a la vez. Guardó sus gafas en un bolsillo para evitar perderlas y se alineó con Shu.

-Perderás.- Susurró friamente. Y al grito de Yuma, ambos comenzaron a correr llevando a las chicas en su espalda.

* * *

-¿Y si vamos por un helado?- Preguntó Ayame alegremente.

En cuatro horas ya habían visitado la mitad de las tiendas del centro comercial; en ese tiempo, a demás de divertirse probándose una infinita cantidad de ropa, las vampiresas obligaron a Yui a probarse un montón de cosas, de las cuales habían llevado más de la mitad. Incluso llevaron algunas prendas para las chicas que se habían quedado en la mansión. Acababan de dejar una enorme cantidad de bolsas en la limusina, y no sabían que hacer con el tiempo restante. Aún les quedaba media tarde libre, y estaban dispuestas a aprovecharla al máximo.

-¡Miren ésto!- Comentó Nymphadora, arrancando un cartel de alguna pared. -¿A caso no suena mejor que un helado?-

-Nymphadora... Vuelve a pegar es cartel.- Ordenó Ariasu.

-Debo admitir que no está mal la idea.- Comentó Ayame, mientras ignoraban por completo a la versión femenina de Ruki.

-¡Genial!- Gritó Reiko, emocionada.

-Ah no, ni lo sueñen.- Dijo Regina. -No vamos a ir a un bar. Esos lugares son muy vulgares.-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Esos no son lugares para personas de nuestra clase. - Sentenció-

-¡Kyaa! Ariasu-Chan y Regina-Chan son muy malas...- Dijo Nymphadora, inflando los cachetes.

-Nfu Nfu... y aburridas.- Apoyó Reiko.

-Vamos... Será divertido...- Rogó Nympha, haciendole ojitos a las pelinegras.

-¡NO!- Rugieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues yo iré, y no me importa si las demás me acompañan o no.- Sentenció Ayame.

-Y nosotras vamos contigo, hermanita.- La apoyó Reiko, tomando con una mano a Nymphadora y arrastrando a Yui con la otra.

Las cuatro comenzaron a alejarse hacia la dirección contraria a donde quedaba el bar, haciendo que las dos mayores se dieran una palmada en la frente.

-No podemos dejarlas ir solas.- Murmuró Regina.

-Definitivamente no.- Dijo Ariasu, soltando un suspiro.

* * *

Estando bastante aburrida, Kana desobedeció las órdenes de Subaru de mantenerse quieta y se escabulló hacia la habitación de las muñecas nuevamente. Al entrar, se quedó en estado de Shock ante la escena más extrañamente excitante que había presenciado en su corta existencia. Selene se encontraba encadenada a la pared, ataviada con fina lencería blanca para novia. Kanato había arrojado a un lado su camisa, luciendo su sorprendéntemente bien formado cuerpo. La pelinegra estaba siendo salvajemente azotada por el pelilila, quien a ratos interrumpía su labor solamente para lamer las heridas que el látigo producía, haciendo gritar de dolor y placer a la pequeña masoquista.

Después de observar la escena por media hora, retrocedió tratando de no hacer ruido, y una vez fuera de la habitación, echó a correr rumbo a la habitación en donde había dejado a los albinos.

-¡WAAAA!- Gimió la pelilila, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Subaru.

-¿Qué... Qué carajos está pasando?- Dijo el albino, correspondiendo por inercia al abrazo mientras Sakura observaba enarcando una ceja.

-Vi cosas... Cosas que no deben ser vistas por nadie...- Gimoteó, apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Subaru.

* * *

Después de perderse por unas tres horas gracias al no tan fantástico sentido de la orientación de Ayato, finalmente llegaron a un Table Dance... Del que no tardaron en correrlos gracias a que Laito y Kou empezaron a acosar a una mesera. Estaba algo tristes porque solamente habían dos clubs con bailarinas nudistas que abrían desde temprano, y el segundo se encontraba al otro extremo de la ciudad, pero no se desanimaron, y esa vez, con Ruki al volante, llegaron al lugar en menos de una hora, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa:

En una mesa se encontraban sentadas Nymphadora, Ariasu, Ayame, Yui, Reiko y Regina, charlando animadamente, aparentemente ya un poco ebrias. La primera en verlos fue Regina, quién con una enorme sonrisa, informó a el resto de las chicas sobre la presencia de los jóvenes.

-¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!- Les llamó Reiko, agitando una mano.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, para finalmente encojerse de hombros y sentarse en la misma mesa.

-Ore-Sama se sienta a mi lado.- Canturreó Yui, para después jalarlo de la camisa y acercarse más a él, mientras soltaba una risita de ebria.

Todos la observaron con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, pues sabían que esa chica era tímida a más no poder.

-Me pregunto... ¿Qué tan divertidas serán estas gatitas estando ebrias?- Dijo para si mismo Kou, emocionado.

-Las cosas van a ponerse muy divertidas... Es una lástima que Sakura-Chan no esté aquí.- Comentó Laito haciendo un puchero.

-Shhhh...- Dijo Regina, poniendo un dedo en los labios de ambos.- Vivimos a divertirnos, no para hablar... ¡MESEEEEEROOOOOO! Una ronda para todos, por favorrrr- Canturreó, luciendo su ebriedad con cada palabra.

-¿Sabes? No considero prudente que sigas bebien...- Comenzó Ruki, pero no lo dejó acabar.

-¡Divertirnos, dije!- Chilló, tapándole la boca con una mano.

* * *

**Por lo pronto, hasta aquí lo dejo. Trataré de continuar pronto. **

**By: Dessirenya.**


End file.
